


Eisb(r)echer

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nach all den Jahren hatte er gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, eines Tages noch mal ein Lebenszeichen seines Vaters zu erhalten.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisb(r)echer

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Eiscreme
> 
>  **A/N:** Diese Geschichte ist irgendwie so ganz anders als das, was ich sonst so schreibe. Sie erzählt von dem ersten Treffen von Thiel und seinem Vater, nachdem sie sich dreißig Jahre nicht gesehen haben. Der Text ging mir so gut von der Hand wie selten etwas und zusätzlich dazu mag ich ihn auch noch und ich habe sogar noch mein Bingo erfüllt. Boah. Waaaahnsinn.  
> Zum Allgemeinen Verständnis hier noch mal die Zitate aus "Der dunkle Fleck", die Informationen zu Thiels Vorgeschichte liefern und an denen ich mich orientiert habe:
> 
> _"Ich hab' auch erst seit zwei Jahren wieder Kontakt mit ihm [seinem Vater]. Zunächst nur telefonisch (...)"_  
>  \- Thiel, ca. bei Minute 29
> 
> Thiel: _"Wieso hast du damals eigentlich den Kontakt abgebrochen, als ich mit Mama nach Hamburg gezogen bin?"_  
>  Herbert: _"Ja, das könntest du genauso gut deine Mutter fragen, aber das geht ja leider nicht mehr."_  
>  Thiel: _"Und warum haste dich dann nach dreißig Jahren wieder bei mir gemeldet?"_  
>  \- Gespräch zwischen Thiel und Herbert, ca. bei Minute 1:05:00
> 
> So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D

*~*~*

 

„ _Meine Damen und Herren, in wenigen Minuten erreichen wir Münster Hauptbahnhof. Sie erreichen dort alle vorgesehenen Anschlusszüge. Wir verabschieden uns von allen Fahrgästen und wünschen Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Vielen Dank für Ihre Reise mit der Deutschen Bahn. Ladies and Gentlemen …“_

Es war kurz nach drei, als der Zug in den Münsteraner Hauptbahnhof einfuhr. Erleichtert zog Thiel seine Jacke an, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und lief den Gang hinunter zur Tür. Die letzten Stunden waren wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Von der Deutschen Bahn war er sowieso einiges gewohnt, aber so schlimm wie heute war es selten gewesen. Er hatte einer älteren Dame gegenüber gesessen, deren Parfüm das ganze Abteil vernebelt hatte, und sich außerdem alle Viertelstunde gegen den Kopf seines Sitznachbarn wehren müssen, der im Schlaf immer mal wieder auf seiner Schulter gelandet war. Zusätzlich dazu hatte es wohl jemand für besonders witzig gehalten, Apfelschorle auf dem Tisch zu verschütten und diese anschließend nicht mehr wegzuwischen, sodass die Platte vereinzelt klebte. Er vermutete jedenfalls, dass es Apfelschorle war. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn unter seinem Sitz lauter Kaugummis geklebt hätten. Das zu überprüfen hatte er dann aber doch lieber gelassen.

Er mischte sich unter die Menschenmengen, die ungeduldig die Treppen hinunter strömten und ließ sich von ihnen zum Ausgang leiten, wo sich die Gruppen langsam auflösten und jeder seinen eigenen Weg ging. Er trat aus dem Dunkel des Bahnhofes ins Tageslicht und blinzelte ein paar Mal in die Sonne. Das Wetter hier war besser als in Hamburg. Kein so nerviger Nieselregen. Seine Augen brauchten etwas, bis sie sich nicht mehr geblendet fühlten und er sich umschauen konnte.   
Das Erste was er sah, waren Fahrräder. Viele Fahrräder. Sehr viele. Nicht fünfzig oder hundert, wie es sie vielleicht am Hamburger Bahnhof gab. Nein. Das waren mindestens dreihundert Stück, alle vor dem Hauptbahnhof geparkt. Perplex von diesem Anblick blieb er einen Moment lang auf dem Fußweg stehen, was direkt mit einer lauten Klingel und einem wütenden, an ihm vorbei schlitternden Fahrradfahrer bestraft wurde. Und er hatte das mit der Fahrrad-Stadt immer nur für eines dieser typischen Klischees gehalten …

Thiel wusste, dass ihm das alles hier bekannt vorkommen und er sich zu Hause fühlen sollte, doch an die Zeit in Münster hatte er kaum noch Erinnerungen. War ja auch schon knapp dreißig Jahre her. Münster mochte vielleicht sein Geburtsort sein, aber sicher nicht sein Heimatort. Und die acht Jahre, die er hier mit seinen Eltern verbracht hatte, waren so tief in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns verbannt worden, dass er nur noch undeutliche Bilder von ihnen abrufen konnte. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an viele Erlebnisse aus seiner Kindheit, aber irgendwie spielten die in seinem Kopf alle in Hamburg, auch wenn das zeittechnisch gar nicht hinkommen konnte. Als hätte sein Gehirn die Städte im Nachhinein ausgetauscht wie zwei Fußballspieler.

Und jetzt stand er hier und alles war fremd und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise doch vertraut.   
Ein paar Sekunden ließ er diesen alt-neuen Eindruck noch auf sich wirken, dann setzte er zum Gehen an und folgte der Straße rechts von ihm. Den Weg zum Eiscafé hatte er sich extra ganz genau aufgeschrieben, damit er sich nicht verlief. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen.   
Während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, betrachtete er die Häuser und die Läden und die Menschen, die ihm begegneten. Eigentlich war Münster ja wirklich eine ganz schöne Stadt, aber hier wohnen? Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Allerdings hatte er sich auch sehr lange nicht vorstellen können, überhaupt jemals wieder hier zu sein.

Nach all den Jahren hatte er gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, eines Tages noch mal ein Lebenszeichen seines Vaters zu erhalten. Am Anfang, kurz nachdem seine Mutter mit ihm nach Hamburg gezogen war, hatte er noch auf Anrufe, Briefe oder wenigstens mal eine Postkarte gehofft, aber das hatte sich mit der Zeit gegeben und irgendwann hatte er sich damit abgefunden, seinen Vater nie wieder zu sehen. Zwar hatte er ab und an mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn vielleicht selber anzurufen, aber dafür hätte er wieder alte Nummern raussuchen und womöglich noch irgendwelchen Leuten hinterher telefonieren müssen und da hatte er es dann doch jedes Mal wieder gelassen.   
Außerdem war es ja sein Vater gewesen, der sich nie wieder gemeldet hatte, obwohl er es hätte tun können. Da konnte der ja wohl auch den ersten Schritt machen.

Und obwohl er schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, war vor einigen Monaten tatsächlich sein Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung gewesen. Fast wäre Thiel bei dieser Erkenntnis das Handy aus der Hand gefallen.

So hatten sie den Kontakt langsam wieder aufgebaut. Ganz vorsichtig.   
Wieder richtig mit seinem Vater sprechen können, nach so vielen Jahren, fühlte sich gut an, aber auch merkwürdig. Auf jeden Fall gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und so wirklich intensiv war es erst geworden, als vor wenigen Wochen seine Mutter gestorben war. Da hatte er jemanden gebraucht, einen Vater halt, der für ihn da war und ihm zuhörte und seine Sorgen teilte. So richtig hätte er das seinem Vater ja gar nicht zugetraut, aber irgendwie hatte es doch geholfen und sogar ziemlich gut getan.

Vor ein paar Tagen war dann die Idee aufgekommen, sich doch mal treffen zu können. In Münster. Und obwohl Thiel in seinem Inneren die ganzen Monate über gewusst hatte, dass das einmal kommen würde, war er leicht überfordert mit der Einladung gewesen. Letztendlich hatte ihn sein Kollege Uwe überzeugen müssen.

Inzwischen war er vor dem Eiscafé angekommen, das mitten in der Altstadt lag und den Namen „Luigi's“ trug. Nicht besonders einfallsreich für einen Italiener, aber der Laden hatte sich schließlich auch auf Eis spezialisiert und nicht auf Marketing.

Etwas unschlüssig wartete er auf dem Gehweg. Ob er jetzt schon reingehen sollte? Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Uhr. Sie hatten sich für halb vier verabredet, das waren nur noch fünf Minuten. Ob sein Vater schon da war? Er war mittlerweile doch ziemlich aufgeregt und leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Was, wenn sie sich überhaupt nicht riechen könnten? Wenn sie kein Gesprächsthema hätten? Keine Gemeinsamkeiten? Klar, übers Telefon war das alles möglich, aber so persönlich …? Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder umdrehen und zurückfahren. Er könnte sich damit entschuldigen, dass ihm übel gewesen wäre und er es deswegen nicht geschafft hatte. Das würde technisch gesehen nicht einmal -

„Frankie?“

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und schaute einem Mann mit Dreitagebart, grauem Pferdeschwanz und brauner Lederweste entgegen. Sein Vater. Ohne Zweifel. Dreißig Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Dreißig Jahre, dass er zuletzt in dieses Gesicht geblickt hatte. Und doch war er sich nie bei etwas so sicher gewesen. Überschwemmt von einem plötzlichen Glücksgefühl lachte er.

„Mensch, Paps!“

Herbert lachte zurück, zog ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn ordentlich. Überrumpelt ließ Thiel es zu. Und vielleicht drückte er auch ein kleines bisschen zurück.

Dann wurde er auf Armlänge gehalten, um besser betrachtet werden zu können. „Junge, wie du dich verändert hast! Gut siehst du aus! Nur deine Größe, die hast du definitiv von deiner Mutter geerbt.“

Sie lächelten und Thiel nickte seinem Vater zu. „Du bist ja auch ganz schön alt geworden.“

„Jaha, äußerlich vielleicht, aber im Inneren bin ich immer noch ein junger Spund wie du, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert.

Sie betraten das Eiscafé und suchten sich einen Platz am Fenster. Herbert erzählte ihm, dass sie früher zusammen mit seiner Mutter oft hier gewesen waren, weil das ihr aller Lieblingscafé gewesen sei und so langsam setzte sich ein lang verschollenes Puzzle in Thiels Kopf zusammen. Ja, tatsächlich. An den ein oder anderen Nachmittag konnte er sich erinnern. Viel hatte sich seitdem hier verändert.

„Darf ich Ihnen schon etwas bringen, Signori?“, fragte der Kellner höflich und schaute sie fragend an.

„Einen Walnussbecher, bitte“, antworteten Herbert und Thiel wie aus einem Munde. Verschmitzt grinsten sie sich an.

Manche Dinge dagegen änderten sich halt nie.

 

* Ende * 


End file.
